Nico di Angelo died in 1943
by diangelonnico
Summary: Nico di Angelo died in 1943, can he convince someone to stay in the house he haunts and give him a chance at passing on fully?


Nico di Angelo died in 1943, in a little town house in Venice. He died a year after his sister, two years after his mother. He was only fifteen and he was alone, all alone.

In 1941 his mother was killed in a motorcar accident just outside Venice. In 1942 his sister had been killed by a machine falling on top of her in the factory she worked in. The factory was closed after that. Nico had no-one left.

He tried and tried and tried to live on his own for almost a year but it was hard. No-one ever came to see if he was still there, if he was okay. He thought it was strange that no-one had tried to sell their house, but Bianca had told people that their father lived with them, he just didn't go out.

Nico didn't know why she told them that, perhaps it was to stop them from taking them away after their mother died. Nico wished he had a father, but he didn't and it was hard all on his own. Then, as he lay shivering in his bed, someone broke into the house and killed him with a knife through the heart. No-one knew why and no-one ever really found out. The di Angelo's were forgotten, it was like they never existed.

But Nico still did, he became a ghost, a spirit. He waited for the day where someone would be able to see him, talk to him, but no-one ever could. Until that day, he couldn't leave the house he died in. He would watch the children play in the streets from his window wishing he could join them, he watched as years later, the council decided to find out what was going on with the lonely house where Nico lived. They tried and tried and tried to sell it but no-one wanted to buy it.

Nico wished someone would buy it, and maybe they'd be able to see him. Maybe he'd finally have a friend.

In 1958 someone did buy it, but moved out soon after. In 1967 someone else brought it, they claimed it was haunted, which it was. In 1972 someone else brought it, but they couldn't see Nico either, so he scared them off. In 1978 he scared someone else off. Finally in 1985 someone brought it and they stayed, longer than the others.

Nico didn't scare this man and his girlfriend off, because he liked them, the man was pretty. Not handsome, pretty. They couldn't see Nico but Nico didn't mind. He learned that the man with dark hair and sea green eyes was called Percy and the girl with curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes was called Annabeth. But eventually Nico got tired of these people, he got tired of always watching their laughter from afar, never being able to join in so he scared them off to.

He didn't want to scare Percy off like he did with all the other people that lived in the house over the years, but he had too for he had fallen in love with someone who would never, could never notice him. It was almost as tragic as Nico's short, bitter life had been.

They were gone by 1993.

No-one wanted to buy the house now, what, with 5 or 6 six people to have claimed it was haunted. It was cheap but only a fool would buy it, and there seemed to be no fools looking for houses then.

Nico sulked around the little house all alone, depressed for 10 years. Just on his own. He was sadder than he'd ever been because the man and woman, Percy and Annabeth, reminded him that he once was loved, and it made him sadder than ever. He missed his mum, and his sister and he could never have them back. He missed human interaction, just talking to someone, he missed being able to leave the house, he wanted to see how Venice had changed, how the world had changed.

Then, in 2014, Nico di Angelo's chance to see the world came, in the form of an Eighteen year old boy, Jason Grace. He was a fool to buy the house, but he wanted, needed to get away from his father and his stepmother and their ridiculous expectations. So he decided to live on his own, and Nico's house was the only one he could afford.

Nico heard a key click in the lock on that summers day. He fled straight to it, and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, hoping that this new person would be able to see him. The door opened and Jason stood in the doorway, he looked straight at Nico.

'Woahhh . . . maybe I should go to bed.' He said as he looked at Nico confused.

'You'd have trouble with that seen as there is no bed here.' Nico replied.


End file.
